très bien
by dofu
Summary: c r a c k : from jumping off a plane 12,500 feet from the air, to reserving the whole Eiffel Tower in Prairie, a date with Atobe Keigo never lacked excitement. This is all Sakuno has to say as she cowers in the corner, whimpering as she prayed for Kami-sama to have mercy on her. MADNESS ENSUES. — AtoSaku


_from jumping off a plane 12,500 feet from the air, to reserving the whole Eiffel Tower in Prairie, a date with Atobe Keigo never lacked excitement. This is all Sakuno has to say as she cowers in the corner, whimpering as she prayed for Kami-sama to have mercy on her. MADNESS ENSUES._

a sequel to **These Situations**? Possibly, yeah, because it has suggestions leaning towards that fic. But you don't really have to read it to read this. You won't miss out on much.

**très bien**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It all started with a mistake in Sakuno's part. It's her fault completely, she is to blame and she takes full responsibility for it – for accidentally giving Atobe Keigo a love letter that was meant for her significant other. In fact, she wasn't even planning to give this significant other the letter! The young Ryuzaki just wanted to vent her feelings out and that was the best way to convey them without the total embarrassment of telling the person she liked that she had feelings for them.

Now back to the important matter in hand: A date with Atobe Keigo. He _insisted_ so strongly even he knew the letter was not meant for him. As he suggested a date with him was a delightful once in a life time opportunity.

She reluctantly agreed to go on a date with him. If not, he would not have let her leave. Sob.

Sakuno didn't know what to think when Atobe ambushed her afterschool for this so called romantic date to remember. Sakuno inwardly cringes from the thought. She just wanted to go home and take a shower after sweating bullets from practice earlier today.

The auburn haired girl shifts uncomfortably on the car seat of the Atobe exclusive limousine. Urgh, what does Atobe-san have planned for her now?

"Does ore-sama's presence make you nervous, kitten?"

Since when did Atobe-san called her 'Kitten'? Sakuno blanched. But to answer, yes, he does make her nervous but in the wrong-est of ways…

Sakuno timidly move her eyes towards Atobe's steady gaze on her. He's smirking expectantly.

"Um…sure?"

The magnificent egoist's face lightens for a moment - it was if he became happy at what Sakuno said. His usual arrogant expression quickly plasters all over his beautiful and perfect face. "Ore-sama knew it. So it's those first date jitters commoners have, ahn?" Sakuno's lips tighten in a firm line. "Ore-sama is honoured to be the first to court you, love." Whoever said anything about courting?!

"Atobe-san…where are we going?" Just one date. One date and it will all be over.

Sakuno does not like that compromising smirk on Atobe's face…it's suggesting something very…bad.

Atobe merely points up, "This is your hint. Can you guess, kitten?"

Needless to say, her guess was completely off. Atobe's hint was too subtle for her to know darn-it! His answer to where they're going made Sakuno's face pale.

"But I don't have a passport, Atobe-san…"

Oh god, he really planned a date to France with her. Her grandma told her to not go anywhere outside of the school district unsupervised, and she is 100% sure obaa-chan would most definitely not approve of her going to freaking continent!

Sob, Sob.

"Ore-sama has it covered."

Of _course_. Atobe-san always had control.

"Um I-I don't think obaa-chan would like it if I went to a different country, Atobe-san…"

"Leave everything to ore-sama."

That isn't the _point_.

"But I—"

Atobe ignores his date's protests. "Ah, we're at the airport. Shall we go now, love?" The narcissist takes Sakuno's hand and drags her with him to a private jet without waiting for Sakuno's answer. For someone who was supposedly trained to have superb manners, Atobe-san sure lacks them when he wants to.

"W-Wait! Atobe-san!" Sakuno struggles to keep up with Atobe as he tugs her along with him.

They arrive on the private jet shortly after their departure on limousine.

Sakuno sighed. Should she give up, now? There's no getting through to Atobe-san's head. When he's dead set on something, it seems that there's no negotiating or a way out. He's weird like that…but Sakuno admires Atobe-san for having such a charismatic trait. Unlike herself, she'll cave into the temptations of 'giving-up' whenever things don't go her way; like the pushover she is.

A hand suddenly covers hers. "You didn't buckle your seatbelt properly, love." His hand left hers and he re-buckles her seatbelt properly. She can still feel the warmth of Atobe-san's hand over hers.

"Sorry…" No, sorry isn't the right word. She should be saying 'Thank you'. Blah, Atobe-san isn't the only weird one.

Atobe waves his hand dismissing her apology.

The jet flew for hours. Sakuno fell asleep while resting her head on Atobe's shoulder. Meanwhile she was asleep; she was moved to a different plane, completely oblivious to the plans this mastermind of dates have insure for her.

"Love. Lovely, wake up…"

A gentle voice brought Sakuno out of her slumber. "Hm…?" She drowsily rubbed her eyes. Once her vision cleared, Sakuno finds Atobe-san's face directly close to her own. Her honey-brown eyes widen. She has never noticed how…_beautiful_ Atobe-san looked before. "Atobe-san?!" Sakuno quickly backs up then realizes the change in scenery. It's dark outside so it's safe to assume that it's night time. They're on a different plane, not a high-class jet anymore but a helicopter. She can hear the loud whipping sound of the plane breaking away whatever Atobe-san just told her. What she did catch was 'dive' and 'Eiffel tower'.

Her brows knit. "What?"

Atobe didn't seem to hear her. He takes both of her hands in his own and Sakuno stares down at their locked hands quizzically.

"Um…"

Atobe brought her to her feet then much to Sakuno's absolute horror, brought her and himself to the edge of the opened helicopter side. "Wh-What Atobe-san wha-what are you planning?!" It just now dawned on her that she's head to toe in skydiving gear.

Oh no…

The older male smirked. "Let's go, love!"

The next thing was a complete blur to Sakuno. The last thing she remembered was screaming her head off as air blew into her face! INSANE. ATOBE KEIGO IS** INSANE**. WHY MUST SHE BE SO UNFORTUNANT TO BECOME INVOLVED WITH HIM?!

Once their attached parachute unleashed, Sakuno was already in tears.

Atobe quickly notices this and quickly takes action by holding the crying maiden in his strong, loving arms. "Are you crying of happiness, love? You must be so blown away by ore-sama's passionate approach that you find yourself falling for him, ahn?"

Sakuno doesn't answer. She's not even listening to what Atobe has to say anymore, she's only trembling in fright.

They land meters away from the Eiffel tower. Atobe snaps his finger and his servants were there to remove the gear from them. Sakuno isn't going to forgive Atobe-san for this horrifying experience! Sakuno reaches to rub the tears away from her eyes but was stopped by Atobe wiping the tears with his thumb and cups her cheek. Sakuno freezes into his touch. …She's still angry with him, but somehow she let herself melt and lean into the touch.

As sad as it is, Sakuno had to admit that this was the most exciting experience that had bestowed upon her life. Atobe-san granted her this experience that would haunt her forever… not in an entirely bad way either.

"A-Atobe-san stop…" She pushes his hand away from her face.

"Ah, you're right love. We still have a date to go on with!"

Atobe leads Sakuno into the Eiffel tower. He smirked when Sakuno stares at the tower in amazement.

They went to the top of the tower, and at the very top, there is a round dining table with the most exquisite cuisines money could buy.

Sakuno could only gap. "Do you take all your dates to places like this Atobe-san? And um… skydive off a plane with them?" She finds herself disliking this idea. She just realized how precious her time with Atobe was but…what if he did do the same thing with other girls? It wouldn't be as special, would it? Sakuno thought bitterly. How ironic, just hours ago Sakuno didn't want much of anything to do with him and now… there's this tight feeling in her chest whenever she thinks of Atobe-san with another girl…doing what they just did.

Atobe stares out at the beautiful scenery. "Of course not. We have agreed on just one date so ore-sama wanted to make it worth millions of dates," He wavers slightly. "Ore-sama would love to go on more with you, love but… You have Echizen, yeah?"

Ryoma-kun? Oh, right…Atobe-san read her love letter.

Truth be told, whenever she's with this weird, rude, egoistic, narcissistic, bold…beautiful, and wonderful man, her last thoughts would be on Ryoma.

Just the way he is makes her forget the most important things in the world – as if he was more important than them.

Sakuno looks down silently. What the heck? Just…Just hours ago…days ago…she wasn't so fond of Atobe-san.

"Oh, love, look it's starting."

Atobe-san's voice caught her attention. She looks up towards the sky and fireworks flare into the midnight sky.

"Do you like them, love? They're just for you."

Sakuno likes the attentiveness Atobe-san is giving her. Ryoma-kun just ignores her – no, she shouldn't be comparing Atobe-san to Ryoma-kun! That just isn't right! Why is she comparing them in the first place? Could it be possible that has feelings for Atobe-san, too? Sakuno can feel blood pumping to her ears and cheeks. She's blushing…!

"Atobe-san…can I address you as K-Keigo?"

Atobe turns his head to Sakuno's direction, stunned. "Of course you can love," He almost spluttered. He can feel his own face heating up too.

Sakuno timidly moves closer to Atobe and on her tip toes, she leans in, pressing her lips firmly against Keigo's.

The beginnings of new experiences aren't so bad.

* * *

note:  
I had too much fun writting this  
I seem to love torturing Sakuno lately!


End file.
